


you, me, us (fan-comic)

by cowlesbian



Series: bly manor comics (i am still living with your ghost) [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fan Comics, Illustrations, all lesbians know is process trauma talk about feelings and cry, horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowlesbian/pseuds/cowlesbian
Summary: What if things went differently? What if, when Viola emerges, Dani reckons with her?Bit of a character study, bit of angst & fluff, bit of exploring of what 'getting better' even means, anyway.This comic is readable on mobile!Pages posted: 82/82 finished baybeeee
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Viola Lloyd, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: bly manor comics (i am still living with your ghost) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083947
Comments: 58
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting in chunks (copy-pasting image links into the archive is a bit tiresome).
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get a little angsty at some point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly surprised that archiveofourown, a fanfiction website, is not the easiest site to post a comic on. Truly shocked ;)


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be slowing down a little from ‘5 chapters in 24 hours’ so I can make some minor fixes to pages when I need to. 
> 
> The reception to this has been really heartwarming! thank you for supporting my lil comic passion project :*)

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones small im gonna post another soon

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spooky ghosts are fine but drowning is simply too much for me, have some more arty abstract pages


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh to be a lebsian getting her hair braided in her wife's lap
> 
> only two chapters left :/ im excited to have this be a whole finished thing, but the journey's been nice, yknow?


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and its done! Thanks for coming along w me for this lil story. Lemme know what you thought, share it with a friend, pet ur dog etc
> 
> To upload these I had to compress 2500x3500 pixel canvases to 950x1330 pixel images so I'm not... a massive fan of the quality. I'm gonna make a final chapter with a dropbox for the uncompressed PNGs or a PDF or something in case someone wants to print this bad boy out. I flirted w the idea of making it a lil physical zine type thing but, I'd wanna redraw the earlier pages, edit some things. I dunno, feedback's always appreciated!
> 
> I'm most active on twitter at cowlesbian.
> 
> Be well :)

**Author's Note:**

> see more of my much more polished fanart [HERE](http://interestign.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) and my inane twitter ramblings [HERE](http://www.twitter.com/cowlesbian)
> 
> AND IF THE LINKS DONT WORK, b/c they sure dont seem to agree w me,   
> \- interestign.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art  
> \- twitter.com/cowlesbian


End file.
